Pokemon World
by HakuwoTheSeracianHero
Summary: Legend States that when the 3rd Veridian Child is added to "Pokemon World" that they will bring the power to save it, but its just lore of the game, I mean, what can happen to the perfect OS and Server? Its just lore, right?
1. Log In 1

**Well I finally did it, a crossover that isn't a crossover. The name is from the PS2 games and the anime .Hack/. All things will be used with that kind of base, like how instead of Almet OS its Arceus OS. All regions will appear as servers, but for the most part only Kanto and Johto will be used. I will try to use real cities in Japan and not just the popular ones. Now for the discaliamer!**

**I do not own Pokemon, come one guys seriously, I don't even own the story, its all for the readers of FanFiction. I also don't own .HACK. Its sad really for how big a fan I am, I don't even have any merchandise. You know I was also gonna wright more than Pokemon fics, but I guess im stuck now. Oh and names will be in JP format.**

**Log In 1: Welcome To "Pokemon World"**

**Summery – What does a overly kind Noobie, a Rare Pokemon and Rare Item Hunter, An aspiring Gym Leader, and someone who has the skills to be the Best have in common? Each others Member Addresses**

_In the Year_****_20x0 Pokemon Corporation and Nintendo got a huge amount of complaints for the Pokemon Games not allowing that much free play experience or that big of a multi-player either. In the year 20x2 The Beta for "Pokemon World" and Arceus OS where released for 6 months.  
>During those 6 months no problems and in the year 20x3 the completed version of "Pokemon World" and Arceus OS was released to the public.<br>Now in the Year 20x4 during the third month of the year, Amarillo de Verde Grove moves to Okimagawa, and makes friends with a girl by the name of Ao Haruno who has the online name of Blue.  
>Now the sixth month of the year, Haruno forces Amarillo to buy a copy of "Pokemon World" saying that she will cover the monthly fees. Our story starts here...<em>

It has been three months since Amarillo de Verde Grove has moved to Japan. Her best friend and somewhat of a big sister, Ao Haruno has forced her to buy a copy of "Pokemon World". Amarillo was promised that she didn't have to pay the monthly fee so long as she played regularly. This was fine and all, but she didn't even played games. Like her Uncle, Wilton, she loved to fish, and would rather do that than play games. But somehow Haruno nee-san persuaded her to get it. Well she might as well try it out for a bit.

What came next was a big surprise. As she was installing Arceus OS and "Pokemon World" she saw all of these screen shot for the game. And from these alone she wanted to play, but what she wanted to do even more was fish. While her hours for fishing was limited in real life, inside "Pokemon World" (I will shorten it to PokeWorld for now on) she could fish for hours and not even worry about getting sick. As she finish coming up with a user name for Arceus OS, Amarillo de Verde Haruno (Yellow of the Veridian Spring), and "PokeWorld" name, Yellow, she went on to character customization. Her character consisted of a Straw hat, Yellow tunic over a black shirt, and some dark color pants. Now she had to pick her character type. But for some reason it wouldn't let her pick any.

"What? But theirs all of these options but it wont let me pick any?" after clicking every thing a new option poped up. "Veridian Child? Does this have to do with my last name? Well lets continue on." after all was done she was able to log in.

The only server she was able to pick for now was Kanto.

For the first twenty minutes she spent her time just trying to find out what to do, and how to play. She knew that Haruno nee-san was going to log in in a little bit, but she wanted to learn the controls her self. She figured out that the MD headset was used for enhanced gameplay, and she figured that she might as well try it that way, but the control scheme was weird. She had never really played video games, and this was her first time using a controller.

About five minutes of trying to learn how to play she bumped into a another player.

"S-sory, this is my first time playing."

"No, its alright, its my fault for not looking, Hey how about I help you learn as an apology." she looked up and even though it was just a bunch of 1s and 0s, he was pretty handsome, and kind too.

"I-I'm sorry, thanks for the offer, but I'm waiting for my friend. She promised that she would teach me how to play." She bowed, and even though it was just a game, her hat almost fell off.

"Okay, well I have to meet my friend, Here, its my member address, along with this" Yellow didn't know what to think, but she just accepted. His IGN(In Game Name) was Red. And he gave her some weird ball... "In side that pokeball is a Ratatta, its ideal for beginners. By the way whats your trainer type? I'm fighter."

_Trainer Type? Wait wasn't that the part that gave me a bit of trouble when I created my character?_ "Oh there was only one click able option for me, that was Veridian Child I believe."

"Hmmm, well thanks, I will maybe see you latter. For now I will just go Train. See yeah."

Yellow didn't know what to think, he was kind, He gave her her first Pokemon, and it seemed that he was a skilled Trainer. Red... she didn't know much about him, but she did. Suddenly she didn't care about fishing, she wanted to follow a path that somehow involved him.

All of her thoughts came to an end when a screen poped up asking her if she wanted to nickname her new Pokemon. "Hmmm, lets name you Ratty" With that and a smile she Haruno showed up.

"Sorry Amarillo that I'm late, hey whats your user name?"

"Oh sorry Haruno nee-san, its Yellow," she noticed that she was wearing the Fire Red/Leaf Green PC Trainer outfit from the installing screen shots. The Red boy was also wearing the male PC Trainer outfit.

_**Blue would like you to accept her Member Address – Yes/No? You know have two friends.**_

Yellow like how this system worked. But Blue stated something that she didn't even come to mind "EH? Yellow your a Veridian Child? That's like the Rarest Class ever! And you already have one other Friend and a Pokemon! Come on tell me who this other pal of your is and how you got that Ratatta?"

So Yellow told her about the encounter with Red. "Hmm so Red is back on," her face went dark and quickly. "Well Yellow Lets not worry about that, its time for you to get your first officially caught Pokemon! Oh and while were at it, we might as well talk with the current League Champion about how to train your Veridain Powers"

"WAIT, Blue Nee-san, where are we going?"

"No talk for now, Lets get going!"

Some where in the Town of Pallet.

"So Red, why are you Late?" said a Boy wearing the FR/LG Rival outfit.

"Green, I meet the third Veridian Child."

"So after both Lance and Geovani disappeared the game throws us the third one, the one that is said to save the Net?"

"Yep, but not just that, but I felt some other strange power coming from her, the power of a Legendary PC"

"So this is it huh, this makes All thirteen, the only one would be Mew, huh?"

"Yeah so it seems, so this is how it happens? Well Mewtwo and I are ready!"

**Character Files-**

**PC- Yellow, Real life name- Amarillo de Verde Grove, 13. Description- She is a wonderfully bright child, and loved by all of her class mates. She is a grade ahead of her real age, and is kind to everyone, even bullies. She considers Ao Haruno like a big sister. She was actually born in America, and is ¾ Spanish, and ¼ Japanese. Just like her Uncle she loves to fish and really loves nature. Seems to be the Legendary PC for Mew.**

**PC- Blue, Real life name- Ao Haruno, 15. Description- Even though she is two years older than Amarillo they are in the same class. Her name means Blue Spring. Haruno is bright, but tends to play hookie, and do some stuff that could be considered agents the law. She is an orphan that was once adopted but didn't like the place and ran away with another miserable child Geo Genkai, who she looks after like a big sister. She is also Legendary PC of the Legendary Birds. She seems to have some sort of past With Red and Green...**

**PC- Red, Real Life Name- Aka Taiyou, 14. Description- Not much is known so far about him. His name means Red Tree. He seems to have some connections to Haruno. He seems to be The Legendary PC of Mewtwo...**

**PC- Green, Real life name- Oak Green, 14. Description- He is the grandson of Prof. Oak, the lead program designer for "PokeWorld". He is Taiyou's Best Friend and has some sort of past with Haruno. His UN, IGN and RLN are all the same, Oak Green. He is the Legendary PC of Ho-oh.**

_Legendary PC'- Legendary PCs are shrouded in mystery, and aren't even know how they where made. "PokeWorld" has no legendary Pokemon, and thus it is believed that they are the end result of the erased Legends. It is also believed that the Legends chose the trainers them selves from their first log in..._

_**Well every one here is my last story addition for a while. This was done based off of a dream I had, that featured Dot Hack, but with PokeSpec Characters. The names I had to come up with to make it a bit different from the other Pokemon stories. Well Hopefully my absences from this word wont be long. See Yah**_


	2. Log In 2

**Hello everyone who read chapter 1 I am now out with chapter 2 along with my return to typing up stories. This story will be probably updated more than RHSD due to the fact that it has a much more hold on my interest.**

**For the disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon nor .HACK/, but I do now have .HACK part 1&2&3 Yea!**

**But hey lets get on with the Story now**

**Also Thank you my fan xxx for pointing out That I misspelled Green's JP last name, that will be edited for this story as I do another Character Statistics. I also don't own Pokemon. And only own games of .HACK/1,2,and 3.**

**Log in 2:The Arrival of the Plot**

Blue had dragged Yellow all the way from the Veridian City Pokemon Center, to right out side of Victory Road, not being allowed through due to Lances Disappearance.

"GWAH I come all the way on foot to talk with the Leader of the Elite Four, and he goes missing! Man I don't check the BBS for one week, and I miss out on this! GWAH!" Yellow just couldn't help but sit quietly and let her friend rave. What she wanted to know was how she knew Red-San. "Yellow-Chan I'm so sorry."

"Cant we just ask Red-San? He seemed like a skilled trainer." Then Blue's PC's face took a side of gloom. Yellow couldn't stand seeing her like this, and so she asked "Haruno-nee-san, whats your past with Red-San?"

Blue sighed "I told you, online its "Blue", and if you want to know so badly Red and I used to go out," Yellow jumped back with surprise, and before her thoughts gathered Blue busted up laughing and even before Yellow could protest Blue went back to her story. "Okay, first Red and I never went out, I did that because you looked as if you have a crush on him. But any ways, I am one of 3 trainers on the Kanto Server Known as the Pokedex Wielder, the other two Trainers have the user names of Okido Green, and Red. The three of us stopped what was known as the Rocket Incident due to the fact that the people who where cause of it dressed like members of Team Rocket From the Pokemon Games, that's why only 3 people have the Fire Red and Leaf Green outfits. I hanged out with Red only a few times before outside of but my impression of him is that he is carefree, but is good looking, nothing compared to Mwa." Yellow couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Green on the other hand," she went silent but then spoke "He is the reason why I was able to escape that place with Genkai-Kun. Online he acts cold and rude, but in real life he is sweet and kind. He is also Red's best friend." Blue started to get up from where she had made her spot for their conversation. "Lets go, you want to know more then ask them your self," then she again had grabbed Yellow's arm and started to drag her.

"W-wait here are we going!"

"To Pallet Town, if their online then that's where they are, and you need training. This is what we call Knocking two Pideys with one Rock Throw."

"Ahh, I think its two birds with on stone?"

"Not Here Now Lets Go!" and off they where to Pallet Town.

"_So she is the one X-Sama,_" said a voice.

"Yes, our plan starts soon, Arceus"

Character Files

**PC- Yellow; RLN- Amarillo De Verde Grove; Age- 13; Bio- Bright, Cheerful, shy, and Kind, she is a great person. Just starting "PokeWorld" she is a noob that may be developing feelings for the best trainer, Red. May have powers that surpasses the rules of the game.**

**PC- Blue; RLN- Ao Haruno; Age 15; Bio- Like a big sister to Yellow, she has played "PokeWorld" since it came out. She personally knows Red and Green, and has feeling for Green. One of the Three Kanto Dex Holders, has a phobia of birds, but puts that a side when she uses her Legendary PC Powers.**

**PC- Red; RLN- Aka Taiyou; Age 14; Bio- Carefree, Great looking, and kind, he is great Gamer and is also a Great Trainer. He is the best trainer there is an always fights fair. Has abilities that are unknown to "PokeWorld".**

**PC- Okido Green; RLN- Okido Green; Age 14; Bio- A trainer who buts his best into everything, but is seems to have no sense of fun. Red's best friend and rival, he and Red reside in the Kanto District of Japan and are Neighbors. His thinking abilities surpass most teens his age, and can even defy the logic of "PokeWorld".**

**PC- X or X-Sama, no true name known yet; RLN- Unknown; Age Unknown, probably in her early Teens; Bio- Nothing is known about her, but she seems to be the Legendary User for Arceus.**

**End Chapter. So you know, my next chapter I post will be for Reds High School Debut, but wont be until after midterms. And then again for a Valentines Day special brought to you by SEGA, then hopefully for mine or Yellow-Chan's birthday, a new "Pokemon World" Chapter.**


	3. Log In 3

**Back in, well, I don't really know. Was supposed to be out yesterday, but still, Happy Birthday Yellow. And for all of you, I don't own Pokemon, blah, blah, blah, Fair Use, blah, blah, blah, enjoy**

**Log In 3: And So they Meet**

Yellow had just followed Blue to Pallet Town, no complaining, no worrying about what may happen, just getting there. She didn't even know why, but she felt as if her heart was beating faster than usual. She had meet Red once, yet something weird was building up insider her.

Not even 20 minutes had passed and they had come up to a town. "The house we want is the one at the very edge of town on that Hill over there," Blue had pointed at the complete opposite side of town. Yellow had nodded and started to follow her.

The two boys were sitting around, the brown haired on was working on some Data while the ebony haired one was talking with his Pikachu.

"Red, do you really think that she is going to come here on her first day playing? You did say that she was going to play with a friend, what makes you think that she's going to come on her own initiative?" said the boy that working on the data.

"I don't really know, I just have this feeling. I feel like I can actually talk to her unlike most girls that I meet. The only ones that I can talk to are the Legendary PC's, my cousin, and your sister. Plus, how much longer till your done reprogramming this place? I want to get out and train some!" his Pikachu gave a quick "Pika" in agreement.

"Red, don't you remember why I was doing this? It was to keep off the army of fans from seeing us when we are online." The brown haired boy sighed.

"Well I remember that, but how are we supposed to get the other Legendary PC's here then?" The ebony haired boy cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look.

"They will find-" he was interrupted by three really hard knocks on the door, then some murmuring, then a Hydro Pump that caused the door to fly off the hinges, that kept on going and hit the other side of the room, reckoning it. "Like that. Blue we did have a password so that you can access this place. Why didn't you use it, now I have to reprogram this room again."

"Hey, Blue! Long time no See! Hows Okimagawa?" The ebony haired had gotten up and waved.

"Can't the great Okido Green great an old friend in a more friendlier manor? I mean look at Red, he isn't that proper yet he said hi!" She turned to Green who went back to programing. "HEY! YOU CAN LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M SCHOLDING YOU!"

Yellow peeked her head in the room. "B-B-B-Blue nee-san you don't need to cause chaos where ever you go." The blond haired girl looked around the room and say the damage that Blue had caused, it was bad, even for a fake world.

Red saw her and smiled _'Told Green that she would come,'_ "Hey if it isn't the new player, hows the Ratatta? And if you told me your pal was Blue, I would of Flash mailed you earlier."

"So **IT** was Red that you meet, not some imposter!" Blue had done the "I have found the truth pose" and Yellow laughed. "Well it had to be anyways, no additional things were after his name. Also my dear Red, Yellow never knew my user name, plus if she did, you think she would call me by that, she can't help but say "Haruno" and I think you would think that of my UN, not my RLN."

Red laughed, Green responded "Anyways what are you doing here Blue, what do you need this time."

"Well I did come for something, and it wasn't from you," Blue had looked at Red, then at Yellow, "I wanted you two together."

"WHAT!" both Red and Yellow jumped back. Blue laughed.

"I love toying with you guys," the brown haired girl continued laughing.

"Blue-nee-san! That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it is, and what I wanted was for you, Red, to train Yellow – Chan for me. Could you do that?"

"Well, yeah, I can."

"Then lets start training!" Blue started to drag both of them out of the house and Green sighed as he watched her drag the two away.

_System Manual- Friends and Guilds: In Pokemon World One can have as many friends as they want. All friend request must be conformed with the other player, but you can drop a friend without their permission. One can also form a Guild. A Guild is a group of people who play for a common purpose. One Person can join as many guilds as they want also. Guild masters have the right to organize a meeting for all members and take on a dungeon or quest. Ones Guild list and Friend list are different. Both your Guild lists and Friend list are different so you can have guild mates that aren't your friends. **REMEMBER** you can only see the people on your guild list lists if you are friends/share guilds, and the opposite is true._

**Well sorry to stop it here. Next Time though their will be action. And a major action scene, and some mystic powers, and the rise of the mysterious program. See yeah next time in "The Power of Yellow, and Wrath of Red!"**


End file.
